Trading Cards
Trading Cards make up a large part of the series' merchandise. Most sets are randomly packed and sold blind package in two separate designs. The design has no effect on which cards are inside. Each box retails at 4200円 ($56) and contains 8 packs of 10 cards retailing at 525円 ($7) each. Many cards can't be obtained through buying packs, however. Second-hand prices can range from 10円 ($0.13) to 4500円 ($60) per card, depending on rarity. Item Details Axis/Allies The first set of trading cards was scheduled to be released August 15, 2008, as two boxes: Axis (枢軸) and Allies (連合). The date first listed on Animate, however, is September 17th of the same year. The set contains a base of 63 cards: 54 Normal and 9 Special. NO.01 - World Mission-01 - Italy (North) NO.02 - World Mission-02 - Italy (South) NO.03 - World Mission-03 - Germany NO.04 - World Mission-04 - Japan NO.05 - World Mission-05 - USA NO.06 - World Mission-06 - UK NO.07 - World Mission-07 - France NO.08 - World Mission-08 - Russia NO.09 - World Mission-09 - China NO.10 - World Mission-10 - Austria NO.11 - World Mission-11 - Hungary NO.12 - World Mission-12 - Seychelles NO.13 - World Mission-13 - Liechtenstein NO.14 - World Mission-14 - Switzerland NO.15 - World Mission-15 - Spain NO.16 - World Mission-16 - Sweden NO.17 - World Mission-17 - Finland NO.18 - World Mission-18 - Poland NO.19 - World Mission-19 - Lithuania NO.20 - World Mission-20 - Latvia NO.21 - World Mission-21 - Estonia NO.22 - World Mission-22 - Germania NO.23 - World Mission-23 - Roma Antiqua NO.24 - World Mission-24 - Chibitalia NO.25 - World Mission-25 - Holy Roman Empire NO.26 - World Mission-26 - Ukraine NO.27 - World Mission-27 - Belarus NO.28 - World Mission-28 - Denmark NO.29 - World Mission-29 - Norway NO.30 - World Mission-30 - Prussia NO.31 - World Mission-31 - Korea NO.32 - World Mission-32 - Hong Kong NO.33 - World Mission-33 - Canada NO.34 - World Mission-34 - Cuba NO.35 - World Mission-35 - Egypt NO.36 - World Mission-36 - Sealand NO.37 - World Mission-37 - Turkey NO.38 - World Mission-38 - Greece NO.39 - World Mission-39 - TRNC NO.40 - World Mission-40 - ??? NO.41 - Hetalia Card-1 - Visual List-1 NO.42 - Hetalia Card-2 - Visual List-2 NO.43 - Hetalia Card-3 - Visual List-3 NO.44 - Hetalia Card-4 - Visual List-4 NO.45 - Hetalia Card-5 - Sweden & Finland NO.46 - The World-1 - Italy & Japan NO.47 - The World-2 - Axis NO.48 - The World-3 - Allies NO.49 - The World-4 - United Kingdom & France NO.50 - The World-5 - Latvia & Sealand NO.51 - The World-6 - Poland & Lithuania NO.52 - The World-7 - China NO.53 - The World-8 - Japan NO.54 - The World-9 - United Kingdom & Austria SP.1 - Special Card-1 - Italy SP.2 - Special Card-2 - Germany SP.3 - Special Card-3 - Japan SP.4 - Special Card-4 - USA SP.5 - Special Card-5 - United Kingdom SP.6 - Special Card-6 - France SP.7 - Special Card-7 - Russia SP.8 - Special Card-8 - China SP.9 - Special Card-9 - Hungary Box Insert Card-1 - Axis Powers Box Insert Card-2 - Allies BOX-1 - Italy? BOX-2 - Japan BOX-3 - UK BOX-4 - Germany? Animation Cards Released August 27, 2009. The set contains 14 cards, split between two packs. Unlike the other card sets, this one was sold as full complete. Brothers Released March 11, 2010 as two boxes: Big Brother (兄, aniki) and Little Brother (弟, otouto). The set contains 72 different cards: 63 Normal and 9 Special. Morning/Night The third set was released August 26, 2010 as two boxes: Morning and Night. The set contains 63 cards: 54 Normal and 9 Special. World/History Promos User Photos External Links Category:Items made by Movic Category:Japanese merchandise Category:Cards Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Axis Powers Category:World Series Category:Gakuen Hetalia